<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Now by Silence_burns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284094">Not Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns'>Silence_burns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Training, reader has no specified gender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a drabble request: “Being a fellow avenger and looking up and training with Thor but being in love with Loki but too shy to act on it?”<br/>Hope you enjoy it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah, slow down,” you gasped, backing off rapidly from Thor, trying to protect yourself with the sword’s edge.</p>
<p>Thor grinned, pushing it away with his.</p>
<p>“You have to be prepared for everything,” he stated, not giving you a chance to catch your breath before he swung the sword again.</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to be prepared for my lungs to give up?!”</p>
<p>He marked an attack and pushed you with his free hand, sucessfully making you land painfully on your back. At least the mattress cushioned your fall or else you would’ve probably passed out. You had to admit to Tony that putting it on the floor of every training room was a surprisingly well-thought out idea.</p>
<p>You stared at the ceiling, out of breath once again and trying to swallow your rapidly beating heart that just happened to move up to your throat.</p>
<p>Thor’s head appeared in your field of vision.</p>
<p>“I tell you all the time you have to eat more or you’re never going to be a warrior.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t think that would help me on that issue,” you muttered, closing your eyes. Even that part of your body felt sore. Thor was restless and seemed to never get tired. You’d always looked up to him in a way, hoping to be better a warrior - one day maybe even better than him.</p>
<p>That day certainly didn’t feel like it would be happening anytime soon.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, my brother has always used this poor excuse of advice for everything,” you heard a different, but not unfamiliar voice say.</p>
<p>You opened your eyes. Now there were two faces above you. Fantastic.</p>
<p>You were laying on the ground in some shaggy clothes, probably shining from sweat covering your entire body, smelling not the best, and all red because of the intense exercises. Thank Odin you’d already been red or you’d definitely blush awkwardly in front of Loki. Again.</p>
<p>Thor frowned, gesturing to his brother.</p>
<p>“I did - and look at you! I could break you with my finger, because you’ve never finished a meal!”</p>
<p>“Do you mean the 4-course meals before the feasts?” Loki raised one eyebrow, fortunately pulling his gaze away from you.</p>
<p>“Ahh, you’ve always been done right after the starters,” Thor grinned happily, thinking about the past. “That’s why you have no muscles now.”</p>
<p>“Oh, do I?”</p>
<p>You’d been more than happy when they focused on each other, so that you could move to stand up. Every part of your body screamed in unison, utterly exhausted, but staying on the floor didn’t seem like a good idea.</p>
<p>You wished you could take a quick shower, but the only thing you could do now was fix your hair. You didn’t even have anything to cover the sweatstains, so you gave up.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, anyway?” you asked Loki, trying to ignore the tension in your voice and act natural. “I thought Tony wanted to put in the prison again after you messed in his lab yesterday.”</p>
<p>Loki shrugged, smiling with satisfaction.</p>
<p>“Looks like he can’t decide all by himself. He is not meant to be even a substitute of a king even in his tower.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes. You didn’t expect any other answer from him.</p>
<p>“Okay, whatever. We’ll finish later, okay?” you told Thor, growing painfully aware of your smell with every passing minute. “I have to visit Wanda soon.”</p>
<p>“Sure, we can train in the evening too - but remember to eat well first!”</p>
<p>“See you later,” Loki smiled gently, making your heart stop for a second.</p>
<p>“You’re… going to be there too?” you mumbled in shock.</p>
<p>“Looks like I have to show my brother that eating like a beast does not change one’s fighting skills. It’ll be my honor if you decide to be our judge.”</p>
<p>“Sure, not a problem at all.”</p>
<p>You didn’t remember your way to the restroom. You just suddenly happened to be standing in front of a mirror, still in your sweatpants and with shock on your face. Everything felt like a dream, a very weird and kind of unsettling one. Loki seeing you fight Thor was one thing, but you seeing him do the same was going to be a mess. Okay, <em>you</em> were going to be a mess.</p>
<p>How did any of this happen? You didn’t sign up neither for Loki to start living in the Stark’s tower nor for you to enjoy meeting him randomly there that much.</p>
<p>You took a deep breath. You had to put yourself together before the evening or someone might notice.</p>
<p>You couldn’t stop a smile slowly raising on your lips. You had to admit, you couldn’t wait for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this short little thing!</p>
<p>You can find more of my works either on this AO3 account or on silence-burns.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>